


The Promise

by SkyeGraham



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Character Death, Friendship/Love, M/M, Promises, Reincarnation, World War I
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeGraham/pseuds/SkyeGraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das Heilige Römische Reich verspricht Italien vor dem Kriegszug, dass sie sich wiedersehen. Er hat nur nie gesagt, wann und wie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Er hatte den Besen immer bei sich. Bewahrte ihn in einer Kiste am Fußende seiner Bettstatt auf oder band ihn an seinem Pony fest, wenn es ihm gestattet war zu reiten. In der Kutsche drückte er den Besen nur fest an sich und dachte an sie - seine geliebte Italien.  
Die Eine, die er zu der seinen machen wollte. Ihr zu spät gesagt hatte, was er für sie empfand. Verlorene Zeit, die er wieder gut machen wollte, sobald der Krieg endete. Der Gedanke an Italien gab ihm die Kraft zum Kämpfen.   
Eine, die sich nach dem Zusammenprall mit Frankreichs Truppen in Luft aufzulösen schien. Er spürte es in seiner Seele und im Herzen, dass es womöglich ein vergeblicher Krieg war, aber er gab nicht auf. Für sie, Italien, stand er nach jeder Niederlage wieder auf beiden Beinen und führte sein Schwert mit zitternden Händen. Bis sie ihm den Dienst versagten und dann seine Beine und er schließlich nur noch geschwächt in seiner Liege gebettet auf das Ende warten konnte.  
Seine Gedanken waren nicht beim Tod oder der Angst zu verschwinden, sondern bei Italien. Der schutzlosen, kleinen Italien, die auf ihn wartete - vergebens. Er würde sie nie wiedersehen, da war er sich sicher, doch er musste. Es musste irgendwie möglich sein, also bat er Österreich um Rat.  
Sein Verbündete seufzte ebenso wie Preußen, seinem Bruder, der seiner Wut freien Lauf ließ, indem er den Besen in zwei Teile zerbrach. Und er konnte nur im Bett liegen und dabei zusehen, wie sein Geschenk vernichtet wurde.  
»Es tut mir leid«, raunte er, sprach jedoch nicht zu seinem großen Bruder Preußen. Er sah den Geist von Italien, den er sich nur einbildete. So real, dass er ihre Tränen die Wangen hinab rollen sah und nahm den Duft nach Sonne wahr, die er seit Tagen nicht einmal gesehen hatte. Er entschuldigte sich für Preußens Wut, für sein Versprechen und für seine eigene Schwäche.   
»Es tut mir so leid, Italien«  _Dass ich dich nicht beschützen kann. Dich nicht lieben kann. Dich nie mehr sehen oder in den Armen halten kann ..._  
»Nationen verschwinden nicht einfach, Heiliges Römisches Reich. Sie verändern sich nur. Manche von ihnen erhalten die Chance, wieder aufzuerstehen. Ich bete, dass du eine von diesen Nationen sein wirst.«  
Er wünschte, er könnte Österreich sagen, dass dieser lieber für Italien beten sollte oder besser, auf sie aufpasste.   
»B-bitte ...«  _Sagt ihr nicht, wie ich gestorben bin._  
Seine Finger krallten sich in die Bettdecke, als er den letzten Atemzug tat.


	2. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das erste Kapitel ist aus Preußens Perspektive geschrieben, da ich bereits zu viele Fanfiction aus Ludwigs/Deutschlands Sicht kenne und befürchte, mich zu sehr von ihnen beeinflussen zu lassen.

Wenn ihn jemand fragte, wer die Schuld am Tod vom Heiligen Römischen Reich trug, dann antwortete er mit einem Hass in der Stimme, der seine Brüder und Verbündete zurückschreckte.   
»Ihr alle.«

Es war kein Geheimnis gewesen, dass Heiliges Römisches Reich an und für sich von zerbrechlicher Natur gewesen war. Sein Sturkopf hatte ihn die Jahrhunderte überdauern lassen, doch er hatte nie eine Chance gegen den zunehmenden Druck gehabt. Dazu kam diese närrische Verliebtheit zu Italien.   
Er, Preußen, hatte zusehen müssen, wie sein kleiner Bruder dem Ansturm gegen Napoleon erlag und er hatte Heiliges Römisches Reich zu Grabe getragen, als sie alle vor Frankreich flohen. Er hatte Nationen Kommen und Gehen sehen. Ihm war an jenem Tag bewusst geworden, wie leicht sie untergehen konnten.   
Als er über den Kriegsschauplatz schritt, um verwundete Soldaten nach Hause zu geleiten, schwor er sich und seinem Kaiser, dass ihnen das nie passierte. Dass er einen Weg fände, um zu überdauern. Eine Nation wie Preußen durfte nicht in Vergessenheit geraten.  
Österreich empfing ihn zusammen mit Ungarn, wollten ihn trösten, wo es keinen Trost zu spenden galt. Er hielt sie auf Abstand, während er die zerrissene Flagge des Römischen Reiches zu Boden gleiten ließ. Seht, was wir zugelassen haben. Seht, was ihr angerichtet habt.  
Ohne dieses Mädchen, Italien, hätte es noch eine Chance gegeben. Er war davon überzeugt, dass Liebe in jeglicher Form eine Schwäche darstellte. Heiliges Römisches Reich war im Versuch untergegangen, dieses bedeutungslose Mädchen zu beeindrucken. Österreich und Ungarn hatten tatenlos zugesehen.  
»Wo ist sie?«  
Er wollte sie sehen. Einmal nur, ehe er seinen Degen zöge, um das zu tun, wozu seine Verbündeten in der Lage gewesen waren.   
»Das kannst du nicht machen, Preußen. Du bist nicht imstande, die Folgen zu sehen. Wenn du Italien tötest wie Frankreich ... uns bliebe keine andere Wahl als dich ...«  
»Preußen!«   
Ungarn hielt ihn fest, während Österreich hinter ihr wie eine Statur an Ort und Stelle verharrte. Schwach, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. Anders als die kämpferische Ungarn, die seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.  
»Es gibt etwas, dass viel wichtiger ist als Italien.«   
Sie führte ihn ins Haus, durch einen leeren Korridor bis zu einem Raum, indem nur ein einziger Stuhl stand. Auf dem saß ein schlafendes Kind, eingewickelt in einer preußischen Uniform.   
»Wir fanden ihn, kurz nachdem du aufgebrochen warst. Unweit des Schlachtfeldes.«   
»Nationen verschwinden nicht«, hörte er Österreichs hinter ihm sagen und strich dem Jungen das blonde Haare aus der Stirn.   
»Sie verändern sich.«  
Als die Augen des Jungen sich öffneten und er ihm ins Gesicht schaute, sah er nicht Heiliges Römisches Reich. Seinen kleinen Bruder gab es nicht mehr, aber dieser hier könnte ein Neuer werden. Einer, der wachsen und gedeihen konnte - sich wie der Phoenix aus der Asche erhob. Diesmal gäbe es keine Wiederholung alter Fehler. Keine kleine Italien, die ihm den Verstand vernebelte.   
Er, Preußen, würde dafür Sorge tragen, dass diese neue Nation nicht wie sein Vorgänger einer anderen erlag.   
»Mein Name ist Preußen. Ich bin dein großer Bruder und ich beschütze dich. Das schwöre ich bei meinem Leben.«  
Blaue Augen blickten ruhig zu ihm empör, ehe sie sich Österreich und Ungarn widmeten. Es war der gleiche Ausdruck, den sie bei Heiliges Römisches Reich gesehen hatten, als dieser sich einer neuen Nation vorstellte.   
»Es ist mir eine Ehre, dich kennenzulernen, großer Bruder.«

»Er ist recht jung. Wie soll er eine Nation repräsentieren?«  
Den Jungen, den sie vorerst nur Ludwig nannten, nahm er unter seinen Mantel. Er hätte in diesem Augenblick andere Dinge lieber getan, als sich mit den Verrätern unter ihnen in einem Raum aufzuhalten. Sie sollten alle samt zur Hölle fahren, dafür, dass sie Heiliges Römisches Reich getötet hatten. Sie waren mitverantwortlich, doch statt sich reuevoll vor seinen Füßen zu begeben, zweifelten sie.   
»Ich frage nicht, ob ihr damit einverstanden seid, Bayern.«  
»Aus gegebenen Anlass sollten wir ernsthaft darüber nachdenken, ob wir diesen Schritt nicht wagen sollten. Es ist wahrlich genug Zeit vergangen, nicht wahr?«  
Seine Brüder stellte er noch vor eine Bedingung, ehe er den Jungen in die Welt hinausschickte.  
»Er wird bei mir bleiben. Ich denke, ihr wisst, warum.«  
Bayern verzog verstimmt das Gesicht, ehe er nickte - wie auch die anderen mit Blick auf den Fußboden. Jeder von ihnen hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach, von denen der Junge unter dem Mantel Preußens nichts ahnte. Wenn es nach dessen Brüder ginge, blieb das auch noch lange so.  
»Dann ist er von nun an Deutschland.«  
Noch an diesem Tag sah er seine Brüder verschwinden wie Heiliges Römisches Reich und er empfand nicht mehr als Genugtuung. Er aber weigerte sich mit ihnen zu gehen und sah dafür auch keinen Grund.   
Deutschland war eine junge Nation, die unter seiner Obhut wachsen musste, wenn sie überleben wollte.   
»Komm, Deutschland, es gibt viel zu tun.«  
Sein kleiner Bruder glitt vom Stuhl, auf dem er wartend gesessen hatte und blickte erwartungsvoll zu ihm auf. So viel an ihm erinnerte an seinen Vorgänger, dass es beinah in der Seele wehtat, ihn anzusehen. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass sie nicht auch noch das gleiche Schicksal teilten.


	3. II

Die ersten Schritte einer Nation gehörten zu den schwierigsten. Wenn der Repräsentant noch in der Kinderschuhen steckte, dann glich der Weg einem Spießrutenlauf.   
Er musste sich vor den wichtigsten Persönlichkeiten des Landes beweisen und zudem vor den größten Nationen der Welt. Mehr als einmal hatte er das Gefühl, dass seine Existenz nur von kurzer Dauer war. Es gab zu viel Streit zwischen den Machtinhabern und er fühlte, wie sie alle auf einen Fehler von ihm warteten. Ein Beweis, dass er nicht würdig genug war und Preußen die Schuld am Verlust der anderen Repräsentanten trug.   
Ihm wurde vom ersten Moment an gezeigt, dass ihm misstraut wurde. Er erfuhr erst recht keine Wertschätzung oder eine Geste der Zuneigung. Bismarck schätzte ihn genauso wenig wie der neue Kaiser, und das, obwohl er mit jedem Jahr an Größe und Stärke zugelegt hatte. Die ganze Welt befand sich in einem Wandel, von der er profitierte, während Stück für Stück Preußen in den Hintergrund trat. Das begann mit Bismarcks Entlassung.   
Der neue Kaiser wollte von den Alten nichts mehr wissen und neue Wege beschreiten. Alles, was ihnen beigebracht worden war, wurde über den Haufen geworfen. England sollte Konkurrenz auf der See gemacht werden. Eine Flotte musste her.   
Über diese Idee schmunzelte Preußen, als er seinem Bruder davon erzählte. Mehr Reaktionen gab es nicht. Keine Befürwortung oder Abneigung, aber er kannte Preußen inzwischen gut.   
»Dir gefällt die Idee nicht.«  
»Ich bin mit einem Schlachtross über Jahrhunderte in den Krieg gezogen. Was soll ich auf einem Schiff auf einem Meer, von dem ich nicht viel habe?«  
Sich eine neue Welt eröffnen ...   
Hinter dem Kaiser stehen und sich nicht daheim mit einer Flasche Wein begraben wie Preußen es tat.  
»Du bist also Bismarcks Meinung?«  
»Ludwig, Deutschland, ich kämpfe schon sehr lange. Ich verteidige dich, wann und wo immer es sein muss. Du bist mein kleiner Bruder.«  
»Aber was das Staatsoberhaupt angeht, wirst du mich nicht unterstützen, nicht wahr?«  
Er sah die Antwort in Preußens Augen. Es war der gleiche Blick wie damals, als mit seinem Bruder über seine Träume hatte sprechen wollen.  Seltsam, dass es noch gar nicht so lange her war.  
»Gut. Wie du willst.«  
Er würde nicht um Hilfe betteln, hielt es auch nicht für nötig. Wenn er welche brauchte, wusste er, dass Preußen da sein würde.   
»Ich mache mich auf dem Weg zum Kaiser.«  
»Bis bald, Deutschland.«  
»Bis bald.«

  
Preußen hatte ihm viel über Diplomatie beigebracht, nur fragte er sich, ob sein großer Bruder auch mit dieser Art einverstanden gewesen wäre. Irgendwo  allein in der Pampa mit einem Gewehr stehen und darauf zu hoffen, dass er auf dem richtigen Weg war. Es war keine Schwierigkeit, in Italien einzumarschieren, wie er hatte feststellen müssen - vorausgesetzt, dass dieses Land Italien war. Er sah den Wald buchstäblich vor lauter Bäumen nicht. Ein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass Preußen sich königlich amüsieren würde, wenn sein Bruder hier wäre.   
»Was ist das für eine Nation, die ihre Grenzen unbeschützt lässt?«   
Und mitten im Wald Rationskisten hinterließ ...   
Er beäugte die Holzkiste mit dem Zeichen für Tomaten misstrauisch. Sein großer Bruder würde ihm sagen, dass Vorsicht immer besser als Nachsicht wäre. Er musste in ein Land voller Narren gekommen sein …

 

Deutschlands Haus

 

_Der Kaiser schickt mich nach Italien, um den Repräsentaten der Nation zu einer Zusammenarbeit zu überreden. Nachdem du mir stets sagtest, dass du für dieses Land nichts übrig hast, verschwieg ich dir meine Aufgabe. Ich befürchtete, du würdest mich aufhalten._   
_Ich respektiere deine Meinung, bitte gleichzeitig um Verständnis für Handeln._

_Deutschland, Ludwig_

Er hatte seinem kleinen Bruder nie zu verstehen gegeben, warum er Italien verabscheute. Seine Hoffnung, dass Ludwig keinen Kontakt zu dieser Nation bekam, löste sich in Luft auf. Das hatte er sicher auch dem neuen Kaiser zu verdanken.   
»Dieser unwissende Narr.«  
Den Brief knäulte er zusammen und lauschte der Stille im Haus. Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut an Deutschlands ersten Traum, aus dem der Junge schweißgebadet erwacht war. Die Verwirrung des Knaben und all die Fragen ...  
Wer das Mädchen auf dieser Wiese war und wieso er sich nicht an ihren Namen erinnern konnte oder wusste, woher er sie kennen sollte. Ludwig zu erklären, dass es Fragmente waren - Heiliges Römisches Reich war vergangen. Deutschland musste um jeden Preis vor dessen Existenz beschützt werden.   
Ihm blieb zu hoffen, dass Italien ihren Mund hielt. Er begann zu bereuen, sie nicht damals schon getötet zu haben.   
»Verdammter Österreich. Verdammte Ungarn.«  
Ihretwegen verlor er noch einen weiteren Bruder. Einer, der ihm - im Gegensatz zu den anderen - wirklich etwas bedeutete, neben Heiligen Römischen Reich.   
»Papa Fritz, steh mir bei.«


End file.
